


Terrible Headaches

by JudeMathis



Series: Attack on Titan One-Shots [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis





	Terrible Headaches

**Eren's pov**

I was curled up on the couch wrapped in my favorite blanket as I waited for Levi to come home. He was away at work and my college classes were over for the day. I ended up getting hit by a headache during about ten minutes before my class was over. The TV was playing on low as I left the light off because of the throbbing pain I had. My head was peeking halfway out from underneath the blanket as I watched the TV somewhat before the throbbing pain felt like it was getting worse. I let out a groan and turned the TV off without a second though filling the room with silence as my eyes closed. I pulled the blanket over my head and curled into myself while blocking out the outside world as my eyes closed. I was hoping that Levi would come home soon though since he would be able to get me some medicine for my throbbing head.

**Levi's pov**

I let out a sigh as I made my way to go inside the house. I was about to put my things down when I noticed that the house was pitch black 

"Eren? Are you here?" 

I frowned slightly when I was answered with silence before I turned on the small lamp that was by the couch. That was when I saw a figure laying on the couch huddled underneath a blanket. I knew that it was Eren since the blanket was his favorite since he got it has a present. I kneeled down by the couch before gently shaking his shoulder 

"Eren, are you okay?" 

I saw him shift before he poked his head out from underneath the blanket as he looked up at me. He looked slightly pale and I could tell that he was hurting though 

"Levi... welcome home."

I kissed his forehead and stroked his hair back 

"Is your head hurting again?"

Eren nodded slightly 

"It is, I've had it since my last class today."

I moved to stand up before going to find some tylenol, cold water, and a cloth for his head. I brought the items to Eren and grabbed a glass of water before he took the tylenol. He then laid down and I placed the wet cloth on his forehead after ringing the extra water out. I kissed the top of his head and pulled the blanket over him 

"Get some rest, I will wake you up when dinner is ready."

He nodded and closed his eyes while mumbling a quiet thank you. I got up quietly before going to see what I could make for dinner tonight. Hopefully by the time I get done, Eren's headache will be gone since I don't like seeing him suffer from them. I glanced up for a moment looking toward the couch since the house was quiet. I am used to Eren's happy attitude feeling the house with noise most of the time so the silence is somewhat bothersome. An hour passed by before I finished making dinner which ended up being Eren's favorite. I grabbed the plates and drinks before putting them on the coffee table. I gently shook Eren's shoulder then said 

"Eren, dinner is ready."

I took the cloth off of his forehead and kissed him gently before his eyes slowly flickered opened as I brushed his hair back 

"How are you feeling?"

He leaned his head against my hand 

"A little better, my head doesn't hurt like it did earlier."

I nodded before we both ate our meal while talking about a few things. Eren soon put his plate down once he was done and I took the dishes away to clean them. Eren and I ended up cuddling on the couch for a little bit while I watched TV. He started to doze off against my chest since I was running my fingers through his hair which always makes him sleepy. I smiled lightly and kisses his forehead before turning the TV off and carried Eren to our bedroom. It was pretty late and we both needed our rest since we have to get up early tomorrow. I kissed Eren on his forehead one last time before he snuggled into my chest as we both fell asleep for the night. 

 


End file.
